


【漢勳】陷阱

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *和《Les Chats》不是同一個設定*有隔壁鄰居客串





	【漢勳】陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> *和《Les Chats》不是同一個設定  
*有隔壁鄰居客串

⠀

⠀

費了很大的勁回家之後，尹淨漢試圖把動作放到最輕，就怕吵醒了家裡的貓咪，但太暗的環境和不清醒的大腦還是讓他一不注意踉蹌一下，傢俱移位的聲響驚動了在房內睡覺的貓咪，李知勳身為貓在夜裡的視力也十分良好，他在男人發現自己之前搶先一步開了走廊的燈，對方才像是剛回過神般望向李知勳，他皺了皺鼻子，有些不滿的說：「你又喝酒！」

⠀

「知勳啊，」尹淨漢安撫的叫道，今天他和部門的同事一起去應酬，明明已經再三推辭了卻還是被合作方強灌了不少酒，好不容易講完正事之後他也差不多醉了，只好叫車回家，剛剛那一撞讓他的腦袋稍微清醒了一點，正想開口和對方解釋時，敏捷的貓兒早就跳回房間去，並且連門都不留給他，還是留著明天再說吧，尹淨漢躺在柔軟的沙發上想著。

⠀

李知勳大概是真的生氣了，尹淨漢在心裡說，自己不但晚歸，還醉著回家，貓咪最討厭的煙味和酒味了，一早起來因為宿醉的緣故，只是簡單的洗漱過後他又躺回沙發上閉目養神，經過書房的時候發現李知勳已經醒來了，卻躲進書房裡，甚至門也鎖上了，貓咪生起氣來真的很恐怖，半夢半醒之間他感覺到有人在他附近，是李知勳，尹淨漢聞到了那人專屬的味道，有點像是牛奶，羊毛毯被放在尹淨漢身上，而幫他蓋被子的人不在旁邊。

⠀

他醒來的時候李知勳正坐在另外一張沙發椅上看電視，節目內主持人的聲音他聽不清，聲音是被刻意調小的，他坐起來清醒的期間，對方已經準備要逃跑回房間去，卻被神清氣爽的尹淨漢捉住，他輕輕的撫摸著貓咪柔順的頭髮，李知勳有些僵硬的用手把對方推開，尹淨漢不樂意了，他又用唇碰碰對方，李知勳也不領情，就連他用貓咪最喜歡的飲食向他賠罪，對方也不肯。

⠀

⠀

⠀

李知勳變回貓咪的模樣打算出門溜達，一跳出窗戶就遇見了隔壁家的男人，全圓佑搬進他們家隔壁已經一年多了，對方也是十足的愛動物人士，見到是李知勳他便幫他順了順毛，並向他提出到自己家玩一會的邀請，李知勳當然好，說是要出門，其實他也閒的不知道該晃去哪裡好，但就是不想要回家和讓他不高興的主人玩！況且全圓佑家還有一隻傻不隆咚的倉鼠呢。

⠀

倉鼠的名字是權順榮，他一聽到開門聲就往門口狂奔，在看見跟在全圓佑身後進門的貓咪之後煞住車，大概是天性使然，權順榮雖然也喜歡李知勳，但還是會讓他感到有點害怕，尤其是那人板著臉時，他覺得對方隨時都會吃掉自己。

⠀

他們家的客廳裡簡直就是玩耍的天堂，為倉鼠設計的蜿蜒通道和上方的洞，根本就是玩貓追老鼠的最佳場地，權順榮欲哭無淚的看著比自己大上好幾倍的貓咪，決定還是變成人類好了，他一頭就栽進全圓佑的懷裡，那人只是皺摺鼻子笑，並且用手指戳了戳他的臉頰肉。

⠀

「怎麼突然到隔壁來了知勳。」全圓佑過不久就回房間工作了，客廳內只剩一貓一鼠半靠在沙發上，「沒事啊。」李知勳躲閃的回答，雖然他總說權順榮是傻瓜，但是不忍說他還是很聰明的，在倉鼠用圓滾滾眼神的注視下，他把前一晚的事情都告訴了對方，那人也只是覺得可能是尹淨漢無法拒絕，李知勳也能理解，但他還是拉不下臉道歉。

⠀

可能是工作忙碌，李知勳到家時，整個空間還是空無一人，他拿出放在冰箱裡的小菜加熱之後，配著米飯匆匆解決一餐，便早早上床了，尹淨漢只在沙發上待了一天，但之後的幾天雖然和李知勳同床但小貓執意不給他抱著睡覺，那人只好聽從他的不毛手毛腳。

⠀

⠀

⠀

全圓佑外出回家之後遇見了心事重重出門倒垃圾的尹淨漢，在對方向他打招呼之後才聽到了對方不快的原因，「圓佑啊，如果你家寵物生氣了要怎麼哄好呢？」尹淨漢像是突然想起來對方也有養寵物般的問出口，精瘦的男人思考了一下，想起家裡倉鼠傻呼呼的模樣笑了出聲。

⠀

「他不太記仇的，通常很快就會忘記，」全圓佑過了幾秒說道，「就算沒有，他肚子餓的時候就會來找我了。」權順榮正好在這一刻打開家門，他是聽到門口有談話聲才想去開門的，聽完這句話就惡狠狠的給全圓佑一個毫無殺傷力的啃咬，發洩完之後才靠著對方向尹淨漢解釋：「我沒有這麼好打發啦！」鄰居在進門前給了他一個意味深長的笑容。

⠀

⠀

⠀

尹淨漢回來的時候為了吸引李知勳注意，特意咳嗽幾聲，這是他前一段看到權順榮在聽見全圓佑生病之後總是跟前跟後時，突然出現在腦子裡的想法，正好他那沒良心的主管終於捨得給自己放一週的假，再不放他的幸福生活大概就要消失了，他在心裡又狠狠罵了領導一次，才回過神來專心的收拾東西。

⠀

向來晚睡的男人今天很早就上床了，李知勳雖然明面上還是在和對方生氣，但其實他對尹淨漢再在意不過了，尤其是已經消氣之後，他看似不在意，實則是不斷的觀察主人的一舉一動，他的主人通常這種時間是要處理工作，或是看一會夜間重播的電視節目，他卻反常的上床睡覺了，李知勳抖抖耳朵，外面一片黑暗，只有尹淨漢為他留的夜燈透著微弱的光，他悄悄的摸黑回房間去，不驚擾對方。

⠀

說是要裝病，但是這幾天工作集中又要分神哄著小貓的尹淨漢早就累的不得了，他幾乎是一沾上床就睡著了，連李知勳已經半躺在他旁邊也沒有醒來，李知勳此刻有點慌亂，尹淨漢向來在他一蹦上床之後，就算在睡覺也會被他跳醒然後給他摸摸的，而他被棉被的厚度暖的臉微微紅著，讓李知勳真的誤會那人病的很嚴重，小貓咪輕輕的發出一兩聲嗚咽，乖乖的躺在主人身旁一個晚上。

⠀

他這一覺就睡到了隔天下午，真是太失策了，尹淨漢嘆息道，可能前一陣子真的太累了，他轉轉脖子想起昨天晚上原本要實行的計畫，又躺了回去，李知勳不在房間裡面，但是門外傳來乒乒乓乓的聲音，讓他忍不住起身查看，這一看真的讓尹淨漢嚇了一跳，他家的小貓正在做著白粥，不過為什麼？他完全沒有想到昨天自己完全把對方嚇著了，李知勳一個轉頭看見尹淨漢之後，把那鍋熱好的粥用身體擋住，不讓對方看到，尹淨漢並沒有打算戳破那人紅透了的耳朵，緩緩走去浴室要刷牙，還不忘特意咳個幾聲，李知勳就躊躇在門邊不知道該不該進去，一直對方出來時還愣在門口。

⠀

⠀

⠀

「喔，是有點不舒服，」尹淨漢對著電話說，「所以大概不會出門了。」另一頭的人一頭霧水，轉過身就看向一臉淡定的主人，全圓佑掛掉了權順榮手上的電話，提醒他等等還要出門，原來是要用裝病的招數啊，全圓佑在心裡講，還好他養的小倉鼠沒有這麼難搞。

⠀

李知勳豎起耳朵在房門附近聽到尹淨漢說話的內容，那人還煞有其事的又咳嗽了幾下，他的擔心全部都寫在臉上，一個忍不住就打開了房門，尹淨漢躺在床上用手機，聽到開門聲只是抬起頭看了一眼欲言又止的小貓咪，李知勳張開嘴又不知道該說什麼，只聽見尹淨漢問自己：「知勳是在關心我嗎？」「才沒有！」他立即反駁，顯得有些底氣不足，尹淨漢見狀閉上了眼睛，他感覺到李知勳在靠近自己，「虛弱」的咳了幾聲，小貓咪又開始嗚咽，在心裡得逞的笑了之後，他突然睜開眼，一把扯過對方，讓他倒在自己身上。

⠀

「你騙我！」李知勳掙扎著，但無奈他的力氣比不過睡飽的尹淨漢，他輕而易舉的翻過身，小貓咪就掉進陷阱裡了，不管什麼時候、看幾次，尹淨漢都覺得他家的小貓咪是世界上最可愛又最美味的，但此時的李知勳執意不讓他親吻自己，他只好退而求其次，對小貓的耳朵下手，李知勳的耳朵很敏感，幾乎是他一碰上去，對方就手無縛雞之力，李知勳處於弱勢，他躲不過尹淨漢快而猛烈的攻勢，沒一會身體就軟了下來。

⠀

又是小貓特有的嗚咽聲，每次做愛時，尹淨漢最喜歡聽到他家的小貓發出這種聲音，那是對方既舒服又在向自己示弱的一種表現，尹淨漢溫柔的抬起李知勳的下巴，伸出舌頭當做在撫摸一般的靈活自在的探索，並且留下了好幾個曖昧的痕跡，他這次的動作和先前比起來稍顯狠了一些，也許是在偷偷懲罰不乖的小貓，李知勳在尹淨漢快要把他的脖子填滿之前吃痛的叫出聲，才制止了那人，對方十分滿意的看著他身上帶有那人的印章，終於停下。

⠀

尹淨漢說他也很喜歡吃櫻桃，尤其是李知勳身上的櫻桃，貓咪最近的興趣是運動，成效的發揮對尹淨漢來說就在此刻了，對方胸前的微微起伏硬挺著，連帶他粉嫩的乳頭也是，尹淨漢直接含了進去，用他的牙齒小力啃著，也不忘用舌頭描繪著他盛開花朵上結出的果實形狀，李知勳哼哼的叫：「另一邊也要⋯⋯」，他身上的男人卻停下來看向他，似乎在等著他再開口，「主、主人。」「乖孩子。」

⠀

上半身的刺激已經足夠讓小貓咪爽到射精了，他一邊用喉嚨發出微弱的聲音，一邊感受尹淨漢他解開濕潤一片的下身，好像得到了解放一樣，他央求著尹淨漢趕緊動作，被對方拒絕，他才不會這麼粗暴的讓他最愛的小貓咪受傷呢，況且對方可是還在「生氣」，雖然他覺得對方腦袋裡可能已經把這件事拋開了，但是尹淨漢還是坐起身將對方又白又細的腿架在自己肩上，就著床上一直放著的潤滑液與手指一同進入李知勳的身體，他可是有把握光靠手指就讓小貓咪再爽一次的。

⠀

對方在尹淨漢伸手進去時撒嬌的叫了幾聲，好像在求主人摸摸自己，尹淨漢壞心的不理會他，自顧自的做著擴張，李知勳溫暖的甬道包覆著他天生就微涼的手指，尹淨漢輕輕的摳著貓咪體內的肉壁，讓對方剛垂下的性器又精神了起來，這讓尹淨漢受鼓勵般的更深入的插入第二根手指，一前一後的摩擦著李知勳，伴隨著他甜膩的叫聲泄出一兩滴白濁的液體，他有些失神的盯著他的主人，對方也停下動作看他，已經抽出來的手指讓他此刻忽然有種空虛感，李知勳輕輕抬起身體撫上尹淨漢紅腫的性器，邀請那傢伙進入他，尹淨漢當然樂意他的小貓主動，於是便緩緩沒入，有一下沒一下的動著，身下人與他動作一起一伏的，伴隨著小小聲的、似幼貓的聲音。

⠀

「知勳啊，我現在可以親親你嗎？」「不、不行，我、嗯⋯⋯還在生氣呢⋯⋯」李知勳像是突然想起來這件事情一樣，在尹淨漢問出口時回答，但是他話才剛落，所有想說的話全部落進尹淨漢嘴裡，男人在他的嘴裡和自己的舌頭糾纏了很久之後才捨得放開，對方在放開他時順帶勾出一條銀絲，「知勳，我想聽你叫。」尹淨漢加大了抽插的力道，逼的李知勳微弱的喵了幾聲，那人卻像是不夠似的又更深的頂進他的敏感點狠狠撞擊了一下，「喵⋯⋯喵嗯⋯⋯嗚。」變調的的貓叫聲從他的嘴裡傳出，尹淨漢又忍不住吻了幾下他留下生理淚水的眼角。

⠀

⠀

⠀

李知勳隔天在尹淨漢的懷中醒來，對方已經醒了，但還在閉目養神，好像在等自己起來一樣，他裝作不滿的咬了尹淨漢好看的唇一口，馬上被反客為主的用溫柔的吻回應自己，那是他又討厭又愛的主人。

⠀

休息了一週的尹淨漢很是神清氣爽的出現在辦公室，他被也一樣放了一週假的同部門同事詢問假期做了些什麼，他心情很好的回應對方：「和我家貓咪玩了。」

⠀


End file.
